Roller guide systems for vehicle seats are used in particular with scissor frames, the rollers of which move, as the vehicle seat moves up and down, within a guide rail in a forward and backward direction. In order to prevent blocking between the inner walls of the guide rail and the running roller (hereinafter also called “roller”), such roller guide systems are often provided with relatively large play in the radial direction, for example, above all in the direction in which the weight force of a seat occupant acts, and in the axial direction, that is, in the direction of a central axis of the roller. However, this leads to relatively loud noises (rattling) when the seat is used, which is perceived by seat occupants as disadvantageous and disturbing.
Particularly in the presence of a load in the axial direction of the running roller, that is, an axial load, the risk of loud noises exists. This is the case when the vehicle seat is subject to a loading in the direction of the central axis of the roller, thus for example when the vehicle travels over uneven ground and the intrinsic weight of the seat and therefore its resultant force vector no longer only has a vertical component, but also has a component in the axial direction.
In order to be able to prevent such play within the roller guide, for example, two rollers are arranged within the guide rail rather than one. However, such roller guides making use of at least two rollers are complex to manufacture and expensive.
Also known are rollers which are made as two-component rollers of plastics material and additional leaf spring-like elements, wherein the latter raise themselves up as soon as there is no seat occupancy or sufficient pressure is no longer present and thus provide for a play compensation. However, these rollers are also expensive.